Love In Black And White
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Derek marries Savannah only at the cost for the team to loose Penelope and Derek doesn't know till he comes back from his honey moon. How will the team now live without Penelope and how will Derek come to realize he has love Penelope all along only to fin
1. Chapter 1

"Your what?" Penelope couldn't believe what she was just hearing and what she had just been asked. she asked again for him to be repeated in hopes that she had heard everything incorrectly but she was wrong and her heart shattered as she looking at him paying attention to every word that finally came out of his mouth as a repeat.

"I proposed to Savannah last night and I would like to know if you would do me the honor of being my best woman?" the pang and twist of pain in her heart struck instantaneously as she felt her heart stop. It was that agonizing feeling were she wanted to collapse. why hadn't she told him how she truly felt about him. why did she let fear corrupt her so many times and why did she continuously believe that Derek would never in a million years want to be with her? she should have acted on whatever courage she could muster and quickly expose her true feelings for him but all of that was too late.

"Of course Derek." too excited to realize the sadness and pain in her voice he smiled and gave her a strong hug.

"Thank you Penelope." she smiled lightly as he walked out her office and she locked her door as tears finally came tumbling down while she collapsed on the floor pressing her face to her knees sobbing quietly so no one could hear that behind the door was heart breaking Penelope.

She should have realized that once Derek had stopped the flirtatious act with Penelope that she was loosing him but she told herself it was just another one of his phases and it will all pass but she was wrong. Sometimes she was even lucky if he ever said her first name but they had now resulted into last name basis with each other and she hated it. She wanted to be called baby girl again but now instead of her being called baby girl it was Savannah who took over the nick name replacing Penelope with ease. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to let her best friend and the love of her life slip through her fingers without even forcing herself to give a pull just to know if she had a chance with him but the fear of loosing whatever friendship that they had stopped her from taking any opportunities that was available. "what have I done?" questioning herself as she looked up at the ceiling as the lights flickered on and off weakening at every second but still putting up a fight Penelope finally got up and looked at the clock on her wall seeing that it was three in the morning and acknowledged herself that for the past five hours she sat on the floor alone sobbing and feeling lifeless. "no point in going home." muttering to herself as she turned her computer back on keeping her door locked and started on the pile of work that needed to be done before the next batch had arrived.

Everyone was excited for Derek but JJ knew very well that her best friend Penelope was hurting deeply and she was hiding it all to very well that even the team couldn't see behind the thick layer of wall she had covered herself with and not even JJ could tell until she found Penelope crying in the bathroom forcing her to spit out what was wrong. From helping Derek with his tux to knowing that Fran thought she would be the one Derek was going to marry had broken her in so many ways JJ could not imagine how Penelope could still plaster a smile on her face. "hey Penelope you ready." JJ turned to look at her friend who walked out the bathroom in an elegant blue and white dress matching with the grooms as she was Derek best woman. It was odd but at the same time something new to the table and JJ couldn't help but smile at how Penelope looked with her hair down and wear contacts but her heart broke as she saw her best friends lifeless face looking at herself in the mirror. Before she could say anything the door was knocked with Reid poking his head out. "sorry to intrude but Penelope Derek needs you he his nervous and no one can calm him down." JJ watched as Penelope put a smile on her face and walked out the room to do her job and that was to be there for Derek Morgan.

Penelope entering into the room her breath hitched as she looked at Derek Morgan in a white tux with his blue tie pacing the room back and forth but stopped as he looked at Penelope with a smile. "Garcia you look beautiful." Penelope heart sank but gave him her best smile that hid the truth from him as her eyes also played along acting in joy.

"you having cold feet?" a little hope was lifted but automatically shut down as he looked at her.

"No way Savannah is someone I am willing to spend the rest of my life with I am just hoping that this wedding goes perfect just the way she want it." Penelope nodded her head.

"Don't worry everything will go fine." she smiled as walked forward and fixed his tie.

"Now will you cut it out and be happy for yourself in a few minutes you are going to have a Mrs. Derek Morgan." Derek looked at his friend and smiled.

"You are the best you know that."

"What are best friends four Morgan." Derek scrunched his eyebrows a little as he heard her say his last name.

"Are you okay Garcia." Penelope looked at him.

"Yeah I am just a little under the weather but I am fine, nothing is going to stop me from carrying out my duties to you and this exciting day of yours." before anything else could be said the sound of the door knocked and it was a signal that it was time for the wedding to begin.

Penelope couldn't remember the time she felt like scrap as she watched the bride and groom do their first dance in front of everyone. It was so heart breaking Penelope quietly walked out the reception and headed outside just to get some fresh air as a trail of hot tears were released without permission as she wiped them away the tears kept on flowing and four once she truly felt broken doll that could never be fixed no matter how hard you tried to put it back together it could never be the same. "Penelope." Fran had followed and Penelope turned to look at her wiping the tears.

"Sorry I am a sucker when it comes to happy weddings." Fran smiled and sat next to her on the bench as it was dark and gave her few tissues.

"You can't lie to me sug, one boy and two girls I have lived to see it all. I know you love my son and I know your hurting." Penelope froze and looked at Fran in fear as she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul but just for the record I was routing for you and him to get together I mean with the nick names and the flirting he talked a lot about you." Penelope sighed in relief.

"Well that important thing is that he is happy with someone he loves that is all that matters."

"He loves you too."

"Not the way I love him Fran."

"I told you to call me mom."

"I know but that isn't my position." Fran looked at her and sighed and held Penelope hand.

"whether you believe it or not you are my daughter too and I love you as well. That will never change Penelope." a soft smile lift her tiny fragile broken spirit.

"Thank you Fran." she muttered and looked up at the stars.

"How about next time when I fly down i will spend time with you at your place." Penelope smiled but sighed.

"I would like that Fran but I leave for London tomorrow." her eyes widened and looked at Penelope in shock.

"What?" Penelope looked back at her.

"I can't look at your son anymore it hurts too much and I don't want to ruin anything with his marriage and I would just get in the way of everything Fran I don't want to do that but you can always visit me in London."

"Dose he know." Penelope shook her head no in response.

"Only JJ she is the one that helped me get the Job a new life and scenery will help. Please don't tell him." Fran nodded her hand and squeezed it tightly as a tear fell from her eye; she wanted her son happy and happy he was but she wanted him to be happy with Penelope and now Penelope was drifting away than she could have ever possibly imagine.

"Please let me able to be there for you Penelope."

"Always Fran."


	2. Chapter 2

"Penelope are you sure this is what you think is right." Penelope looked at her empty apartment and turned to look back at Fran and JJ and shook her head lightly.

"Saying goodbye isn't my thing and honestly doing it would mean I have to explain myself and I am done." Penelope sighed and handed the box to Fran as everything that was from or that was left by Derek was in the box "I am ready to start a new chapter in my life even if the ones before are tattered and torn." Fran sighed as she put the box into the car and all the three ladies got in as Penelope sat in the back looking out the window remembering everything as it played out in front of her. She felt like she was watching herself being driven home, the nights he stayed over and the time she got shot as if she was seeing her own ghost a long beside him for he was always there. Tears slid down her cheek as JJ looked from her rear view mirror heart breaking to see her best friend like this but Penelope was right for she did need a new chapter of her life.

"FLIGHT LONDON U.K 2275 NOW BOARDING FLIGHT LONDON U.K 2275 NOW BOARDING." Penelope stood up.

"well that is me." Penelope plastered a smile on her face and hugged JJ and Fran together "I will call you to let you know I land and made it safely."

"Please do and send me letters and post cards." Fran cried.

"Don't worry I will send you both plane tickets I promise." she smiled and wiped the tears from Fran's face and then turned away heading to her door with her bag on her shoulder and turned around for the last time waving goodbye.

Finally reaching home after putting Fran on her flight JJ couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she cried sitting on the couch holding a pillow to her face as she screamed a heart breaking crying not realizing she woke up will and he was already beside her holding her close to him. "why didn't I blurt it out that they both loved each other...why did I admit them right in front of them that they meant so much more to one another then just best friends."

"because you hoped that one of them would say it to one another." JJ looked at her husband in tears.

"but they didn't."

Days passed as the honey moon was finally over and Derek was back in work with a smile on his face as everyone greeted him "hey it's the newlywed...good luck." Hotch gave him a weak smile as Derek chuckled.

"nice to see you too." everyone greeted him except for JJ who was too busy looking around with paper work in hand "JJ?" he watched her jump and gave him a light smile.

"It's good to see you hope you had a great time." but before Derek could reply she walked away to her office closing the door.

"What's wrong with JJ?"

"It's been a long two weeks that everyone needs a break from."

"Cases were crazy?"

"You can say it like that." Derek nodded his head.

"Well I am back now," smiling "I better go check on Garcia I haven't told her that I came back I wanted to surprise her." holding a bag that showed it was a gift Derek turned to go to her office but David took a hold of his shoulder and looked at the team as Reid walked away heading to his desk not wanting to be in the conversation anymore as it was already a fragile discussion for him. Derek turned and noticed the strange activity right away "What is it is Penelope alright? Did she get hurt on a case?" David shook his head as Hotch sighed.

"Derek there is no longer a Penelope." Derek became confused and then a rush of anger hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hotch what happened?"

"Nothing happened," David looked at Derek "She left leaving a box in your office." Derek pulled away thinking that this is all some kind of joke and walked to her office opening it to see an empty area full of computers leaving nothing but the solid wood with no trinkets and fuzzy pen tops. He stood there in disbelief as he saw the evidence of an empty office with his very own eyes "It was empty on Monday when we came back from work she never even said a goodbye or left us a note." turning to look at him "the box is on the desk in your office no one opened it." he muttered and walked away as Derek went to his office seeing the big brown box right in the middle of his desk. setting the bag beside he looked at it for a few seconds and then what felt like forever he opened the box and one by one took the items out as he became confused by each item. He looked at the all the things he had given her and all the things he left in her apartment and finally reaching to the bottom of a box he found an envelope. Taking out the last piece of the puzzle he looked at the envelope with his name on it and opened it finding a letter inside that gave explanation he sat down and started reading.

_Penelope Voice_

Morgan,

By the time you read it this I am long gone. I hope you have a wonderful life and have everything you were looking for but I can't be with you and any further Chapters. I ran my race beside you and it's now time that I leave too. If this is selfish then so shall it be because I don't want to make another mile beside you. I enjoyed what we had and I think I can cherish that moment or erase it all from my memory but i haven't decided which one yet. Decided to open a new chapter of my own and I can't do that while I am still here beside you running with you. I made a mistake and that was not telling you how I truly felt about you and that is my cross to bear but I am glad you are happy and I hope you get the life you always dreamed off and stay the man you worked so hard to become. Live a happy life Derek and to it for yourself because you deserve it. I will always love you and I know that I can never stop loving the man I watched grow and stood beside as long as I possibly could but you have Savannah and that is all your need because she can over more from her because it's what you want. Take care and tell the team I love them very much as I love you so much more then you could possibly be imagine.

P. Garcia


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and months and finally a year had all passed by so quickly and neither one of them could hold the joy it bring to the team. Of course solving the case was always a pick up but the person they were so use to seeing on the other side was no longer there. Derek sighed as he rushed home tired and starving, he no longer wished, cried nor believed in any hope of finding her and he hated himself when he realized that he had taken her for granted so many times. What shocked him during the sixth month of his marriage was that he realized he only settled for Savannah and now look where that led him; the realization of knowing that they girl he could have been with was all gone and if he only had the courage like he had with all the other girls Penelope would have been his but she wasn't just another typical woman. She was his goddess and his up bringing joy and the loss of their friendship was clearly the biggest affect on him that he even talked to his mother in hopes of wondering is Penelope had ever made contact with her. He began to pray more, hope more and wished even harder but that was no use. Penelope didn't want to be found and she made sure of that all to well then it was realized if anyone ever dug further information their system would crash automatically and that was learned after Kevin had informed him and the team that she created a virus that was impossible to be removed without her removing the pass code.

sitting down on the couch with a bottle of beer in hand Savannah came down with a smile "When did you get home handsome." she smiled and kissed Derek on the top of his bald head smiling with a little pep in her step as she waddled beside him and sat on the couch rubbing her swollen belly as he put his hand on it as well.

"How was the case?" he smiled at her stomach and looked at her with a normal expression.

"we caught the bad guy but we lost a few victims but we made it work." She smiled.

"Has Penelope made contact with you or the team?" Derek pulled away as his action gave her a no.

Penelope paced back and forth feeling nervous as she walked around with a sign until another load of people pulled out and she held a sign over her head and smiled with satisfaction as Fran and JJ along side with Will and Henry as they spotted her "AUNTY P." Henry shouted and ran as fast as his legs could possibly make into the arms of a smaller Penelope.

"Hey there munchkin." she squealed kissing his chubby cheeks as he giggled and hugged everyone else greeting them. "I am so glad you all can make it..." but before she could finish her sentence she looked up to see Spencer Reid looking right at her.

"He never gave up and realized the truth when he read my email." JJ gave her a weak smile as Penelope looked at him with a soft caring smile.

"Sorry I couldn't accept you just leaving."

"I don't blame you even if I tried." hugging him close she kissed his cheek as Spencer hugged her back with and for ounce tears strolling down his face as she pulled away and cleaned them off with a smile. "now come on you all must be terribly hungry."

"oh my word." Fran muttered as Penelope smiled.

"yeah I have a lot of explaining to do." she smiled and opened the door as everyone entered in with a gasp.

"Penelope did you get married to someone with money?" JJ muttered as Fran turned to her in fear while Penelope answered no as the house keeper and butler entered in.

"Welcome to the Worthington Estate please let us take your bags," five male workers began taking their bags with a smile and entered up the stairs as the greeted Penelope.

"Guys I said just call me Pen." Penelope chuckled and made her way to the kitchen.

"Did he just say the Worthington Estate?...okay Pen you married a Worthington didn't you." Penelope blinked her eyes a few times and sighed.

"No but I am a Worthington from my Father's side." JJ's jaw dropped as Reid looked like a light bulb was turned on over his head while poor Fran was confused from the beginning.

"Your the unseen child of the Worthington Family the first female to be produced breaking the linage of all boys." Fran cocked her head back as Will and JJ looked at Reid. "the story is legendary big just like when Princess Diana died. The Worthington had only all boys in their family and when Matthew Cunningham Worthington married an outsider from the U.S the family was livid but accepted that his love for her was unbreakable. They got married and had four boys but became pregnant again and found out that they were going to have a girl. The information was leaked by a nurse and it all went worldwide. Fear grew when reporters braked into the home and money was making a killing that even Prince William son didn't make half the amount that was made by just the Worthington's that was now going to have the first girl in family history. It was known that Matthew changed his name and his wife name just for the sake of keeping his family protected and was never heard from again." Penelope raised an eyebrow never knew that you would know some of my history. "are you kidding me this is was so big it got so crazy that many families offered their boys to be engaged to the unborn little girl in hopes of having connections with the Worthington's."

"wait your telling me rich families offered to engage their child with an unborn baby?" Fran questioned "I mean Penelope."

"Hey don't worry about it I am still Penelope Garcia."

"Well it seems it's no longer a big deal anymore so your safe here."

"Oh no they are still looking for the her." Reid interrupted as they sat down and breakfast was being served to her.

"what?" Will muttered

"The Royals are big but the Worthington family is bigger. In the year of 1895 Charles Edward Worthington denounced the throne from his heritage. Families were killing families off for power and Charles preferred his family to live in freedom rather then fear. The Worthingtons already owned everything and the crown was just a boredom to him that he handed it to the family and let them fight over it. Removing himself he moved away from the commotion and lived a life not only as the greatest entrepreneur but always a caring family man. His children then became successful in the family business and spread its power over seas, the oldest money in existence but richer then the royals. The royals erased it in the family history books but everyone knows about the Worthingtons that even the royals try to be apart of the club but Worthingtons don't mingle with with the Royals to them it is no point. They don't go to their parties but trust and believe they go to theirs."

"It amazes me how you know my family history so well." Penelope smiled.

"It's very ground breaking when you find out a girl has breaking the all boys rule." Penelope chuckled.

"Well won't you be afraid that one of people that work here find out?" Fran became worried as everything she could imagined played in her head.

"They all signed a contract my grandmother is very serious but as long as I can work and do what I love everything is all right but I go viral in next week and I would like for you all to come to the banquet it would be so much more comfortable then going at it alone.

A week had passed as Derek sat down in his office only to hear Kevin shouting and running out of breath into the Bull Pen. "TURN ON THE TV...WHERE IS THE REMOTE?" grabbing it from his desk Derek stood up and kevin turned to television on to BBC News.

~Television BBC News~

World breaking news the missing child of the Worthingtons have gone viral I repeat the in shock myself that the Worthington Family has finally came out about the where abouts of the family history. In the year of 1982 it was known that Matthew Cunningham Worthington married an outsider of the U.K marrying a hispanic woman from the U.S lived a life hear in London and had four boys until information was leaked out that their fifth child was a girl.

"what is so big about this." Derek groaned as Kevin turned to look at him."

"Family tree history dated all the way back to the 1500's dated that the off springs were all boys and the men married woman into the family. None of them had girls until the 1900's it's mind blowing." Kevin smiled graciously and turned back to the television as Derek lifted an eyebrow.

~TV~

Information leaked out by a nurse in Fort William Hospital started the fan craze of ground breaking history. Reporters, fans and worldwide news plastered all over soon began to endanger the being of the unborn little girl from home breaking and safety hazards interfering. It was also known many family offered their young boys from infantry to the ages of fifteen to be engaged to the little girl that was only a month away from birth. It was also known to be big just like when the world had found out Princess Diana had died and was made a whopping killing that even the birth of Prince William marriage and first born son put together did not make half of the money that was created. It was given that Matthew had changed his name and family in order to protect them and moved out the country in fear for his wife and children getting hurt. Now just an hour ago Cecilia Monclaire Worthington said this.

"I am hear today to know reveal my granddaughter. The life she had lived along with my grandsons who are besides me as well that took great joy is revealing ten years ago can now safely have their sister join the family, we all have hoped to reveal her but the life she choose to live was by her decision and we were proud to respect her wishes and now she has decided to open a new chapter of her life. I now welcome with great honor and Joy my granddaughter Penelope Anastasia Marie Garcia Worthington."

Derek froze as he watch the Video of Penelope smiling at her grandmother as the gasps of many and the sounds of claps and applause took over as Derek dropped his phone on the floor while Kevin froze in shock and Hotch and Aaron were solid as stone as their eyes widened to see alongside Penelope was JJ, Reid, Will holding onto Henry and Fran.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Derek shouted out as Fran pulled the phone away from her ears.

"I am taking that as you already know and I know you did not just curse at me Derek Micheal Morgan." Fran voice sounded like venom as Derek paced around in his office.

"sorry," replying back but went back to his cold stern voice "how long did you knew where she was." Fran heart broke as tears fell from his eyes as stopped moving around waiting for his mother to answer.

"The night at your wedding when I found her crying outside in the Garden and the day after the wedding I went with her and JJ to drop her off at the airport."

"you knew all this time." his voice cracked.

"I made a promise not to tell Derek and she was right you both needed a new chapter in your life."

"you knew how hard I looked for her."

"I know and she knows but she wanted out of your life Derek to her it was for the best your married and you have two beautiful new born girls just focus on that Derek focus on your family."

"SHE IS FAMILY." Fran pulled the phone away and sighed putting it back to her ear.

"Baby boy..."

"I want to talk to her." Fran looked at Penelope who entered into her room with a smile ready to say something but she raised her hand to wait in response.

"Derek I don't know where she is right now but she wants you to be happy and be the husband and father she wants you to be." Penelope's heart broke as she heard Derek's name and sat down on the couch.

"Mama I need her please put her on the phone." Fran heart broke as she looked at Penelope who shook her head no in return.

"I'm sorry baby boy." hanging up on her son was the hardest she had ever done but seeing her daughter cry was stressful. She knew that everything Penelope was doing was out of love and care for Derek and Fran had to admit it was the right thing to do because one of them had to walk away and Penelope just made sure she did it because they both knew Derek would only hold on.

(KEY NOTE THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE WORTHINGTON FAMILY ALL FICTIONAL AND I HAD THE IDEA OF HAVING PENELOPE LIFE BE A LOT BIGGER AND TO HELP PLAY AN IMPORTANT ROLL BETWEEN DEREK AND PENELOPE I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY I HAVE A VERY INTERESTING MIND)


	4. Chapter 4

~Television~

News have traveled fast about the missing infant is now all grown up and has taken the world by storm and is an FBI agent.

Noticias viajado rápido sobre el niño desaparecido es ahora todo un adulto y ha tomado al mundo por sorpresa y es un agente del FBI.

Nouvelles ont voyagé rapide sur l'enfant disparu est maintenant bien grandi et a pris le monde par la tempête et est un agent du FBI.

Новости путешествовал быстро о пропавшем младенца теперь все выросли и взяла мир штурмом и является агентом ФБР.

News ayaa si degdeg ah u safray ku saabsan dhallaanka la la 'yahay hadda dhan koray oo uu soo qaaday adduunka ugu by duufaan oo waa wakiilka FBI ah.

ニュースは今、すべてが成長している行方不明の幼児については、高速移動していると世界を席巻しており、FBI捜査官です。

~Telivision out~

"Can someone please turn that damn TV off." Derek muttered as Kevin rolled his eyes putting the volume up as Derek glared at him.

"You know if you never but into my relationship with Penelope things would have been great but no you always want to intervene into everything even our relationship so no I am watching the news." Derek ready to curse Kevin out was interrupted by David who threw a paper ball at him.

"Both of you shut up and get to work and stop being prissy bitches." Hotch looked at David "what you heard me." shaking his head he turned to look at the email Penelope had sent him and the finalization of his ride to the U.K. Jack was excited to see Penelope again and Penelope kept on asking for Jack. It was a little confusing at first but when Reid had explained it out to him he found it accepting.

It had been three weeks and every channel had Penelope this, Penelope that, sexy woman of the year, Oprah wanted her, Tyler Perry wanted her, Kelly Ripa, the View, The talk, Larry king live, Ellen D, Cover Girl Magazine, GQ and many more that now Penelope was the everyone need to know girl. Her style was now all over the place she made urban and Bohemian style higher then any other brands in the world. Last night Savannah was watching a documentary about the Worthington Family and the title so happened to be "Martha Stewart And The Hidden truth about Penelope Worthington." She asked questions from her being a Vigilante with hacking into companies systems giving back to the people lost everything from companies and ending up becoming the best FBI Technical Analyst. Derek listened to how Penelope talked in adoration about her team and the nick names and even talked about him with out giving up their names but the nicknames she called them.

"So why didn't you tell your team who you really are?" was the questions he listened playing over in his head at work as Penelope answered with a sad smile. "If I told them who I really was the question for me is would they still treat me treat me the same way." Derek was angry that she didn't have faith in him but then after giving it much thought he thought of the same thing. If he was in her position how would his life be if people found out and then girls wold be all over him and he wouldn't find someone who would love him for him but he would fall for someone who only wanted his money. Sighing in annoyance he got up from his seat and stood by Kevin and leaned forward to him.

"you want to know something?" Kevin looked at him as they made eye to eye contact.

"She was never yours to begin with... She told me everything about her relationship with you and i didn't even had to ask. More importantly She can do better then you and you aren't even close to making Penelope happy." Kevin stood up facing him in anger as he still had to lift his head up to face him while Derek smirked.

"Surprising how it is coming from you and she doesn't even want to talk to you anymore ever again. Don't forget she dropped you like it was nothing." Derek glared at Kevin balling his hands into fists but then smiled.

"Don't forget I will see her and more importantly she won't be wanting you but I made a mistake of loosing her but trust me and I get to enjoy this when I say it. She never wanted you, she never loved you and she never felt right with you. With all the guys she dated she only wanted me and only me." Kevin chuckled "laugh all you want but lets make this more personal...on her birthday when you planned to take her out you took her to olive garden and you thought you were going to get lucky that night but when she went to the bathroom she called me and what did I do right after you dropped her home I interrupted right on time to take her away from you and she spent the night with me. When you first had sex with her that lasted for five minutes she was upset and contacted me and what did I do I gave her what you couldn't...didn't you ever wonder why she never moaned or said your name was because you were too little and she was always left sexually frustrated and I fixed all of that by making her scream underneath me begging for more while i enjoyed teasing..." before Derek could finish Kevin fist was already left it's mark on his face while everyone looked in shock as Derek smiled at him. "that is what I thought and you know why she left was because she loved me too much and she felt like she would ruin everything but here is the thing Kevin she can't live with out me Kevin. She can't life without thinking about me and she is best friends with my sister and my mother considers her as her daughter. She will always be mine no matter how far and no matter how long it takes I am always what she wants." walking away feeling triumphant Derek walked into the bathroom and entered into the stall locking it and leaning behind the door as tears fell from his eyes as realization hit him. he wasn't talking to Kevin about Penelope he was talking to Kevin about himself.

Two months passed and Penelope was becoming Aggravated from party invitations, high ranking rich woman trying to include themselves as her friends but from men of all ages trying to ask her out on a date. She couldn't even sit down and have a cup of black tea with her grandmother without some waiter or waitress coming to her informing that someone from another table wishes to give her a bottle expensive wine and just the other night someone paid for her meal and introduced them self to her trying to strike up a flirtatious conversation. They were nothing like Derek and she knew Derek would save her from these jerks but it was complicated since she was no longer talking to him so her knight and shinning armor could no longer save her and she had to save herself from the on going tactics of men.

"How are you doing?" JJ was on the phone as she finally reached home.

"I miss Derek these boys are relentless." JJ chuckled as Penelope moaned in complaint "seriously Derek would play the boyfriend card and I would be saved but I am living my new life and I need to find a guy for me so I agreed to go on a date with Samuel Williams Jr."

"no shit."

"shut up I'm not looking but I'm also looking forward to it so I am getting ready now and I will inform you later on babe because he is here and I am going to get my date on."

"You go Penelope." hanging up with a smile.

An hour passed and Penelope was going crazy "Did I mention I own several boats."

"Yeah you said that eighteen times." Penelope smiling but hiding the annoyance she had as she changed the subject trying to bore the shit out of the guy with Computers and which is her favorite classical artist but this guy was still holding on until she quickly changed everything and informed she had to get home.

"Fran it was horrible and not horrible in it was terrible. It was a good dinner and a good place but the guy just doesn't stop talking about himself...Did I ever get to tell you I have several boats and I would love to take you on a ride." Fran laughed as Penelope pouted not funny Ma it was I can't even explain it so how are those beautiful grand babies?"

"The twins are doing fine and Derek is okay and so is Savannah."

"As long as they have a good life and be a happy family I am good with that." Fran made a weak smile on the floor.

"You really do love Derek don't you?"

"Yes and right now he loves Savannah and he is married and I am happy for him." Penelope finally taking off the last piece of clothing she sighed and talked to Fran an hour more as she learned about the twin girls and how the twins ave her names as their middle name. It was cute and loving but also sad and unfortunate.

"I would have loved to see them." Penelope smiled and Fran did the same.

"Me too honey."

"Derek you alright?" Savannah looked at him worriedly as Derek entered home from his office.

"Yeah I just had a bad day with a case but it got solved." Derek kissed her forehead and entered into his bathroom and began taking a hot shower as Penelope played through his mind. She was his poison and his every being but he had a family now and he had to take care and focus on them. Laying in bed was the easy part but Savannah made him feel as if she tried to make it difficult.

"How come you never tell me what your cases are or were or how you feel?" opening his eyes to see her looking at him with curiosity.

"Everything is confidential and I don't mix family with work Savannah." she looked at him in disbelief.

"But you would tell Penelope wouldn't you." Derek sighed.

"Penelope was the technical analyst of course she knew about all the cases because she would debrief it and we couldn't be successful if it wasn't for her help." Derek sighed "if your going to start an argument now is not the time Savannah it's one in the morning and I am tired." Savannah sighed and kissed him.

"I know I am just glad you saved lives today."

"we both did." Derek gave her a weak smile and went to sleep.

~Television~

Penelope Worthington is now in a relationship with Nick Harrington...

Two months passed as Derek listened to the annoyance of TMZ and any celebrity news about Penelope and her new boyfriend. It was sickening and it was affecting him. The team saw his anger and jealousy Savannah realized that Derek was becoming affected by it as well. "Derek maybe you should just let it go it's been almost two years Morgan she moved on." JJ muttered as Derek turned to look at her.

"Don't give me that move on speech...you and everyone else around here talks to her except for me. She ignores me and even when i ask to just say hi to her you all turn me down so don't enter into my office and say fucking shit to me about her now get out unless there is something about work then fine but if it's nothing else shut your trap and turn yourself around and get out of my office." JJ looked at Derek and handed him the package with his name on it and walked out the office.


End file.
